


Coming Home by Pi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Coming HomeThere are people she cares about here. She has a place to be.





	Coming Home by Pi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914543) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted in 2011 on LJ

**Title** : Coming Home  
**Fandom** : Highschool of the Dead  
**Character** : Rika/Shizuka  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : There are people she cares about here. She has a place to be. Written for the yuri challenge prompt "High School of the Dead, Rika/Shizuka, 'I'm coming home'."  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914543)  
**Length** 0:06:06  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Coming%20Home%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
